Post-Apoc Setting
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The World The area from which the PC's hail is dominated by large stretches of wasteland inhabited by dangerous animals and roaming packs of mutants. The wastes are dotted with small settlements centred on wells, oases or clean bodies of water. Travel between settlements is dangerous, but possible, and traders come through a few times a year, picking up goods in the more peopled eastern lands traveling from community to community in guarded caravans. Most of the settlements avoid the attention of bandits because there simply isn't enough to steal. Companies '''Exodus: '''A prosperous trading town that exists on the border of the Sheriffate and the Wastes. Stradling the River Scarlet, Exodus is an independent town, its safety guaranteed by the Lord Sheriff and the Hub. You can find just about anything for the right price in Exodus. '''The Golding Sheriffate: '''A major power in the east which, for the last several generations, has been ruled by the Lords Sheriff of the Golding Family. Power in the Sheriffate is held by the legislative families who own land and are almost exclusively appointed to positions of influence, Sheriffate officials are expected to outift private soldiers to defend their lands, and answer the call of the Lord Sheriff. '''The Hub: '''The largest port in the Southern Delta, and axis around which the region operates. '''The Republic of Cross: '''An insular city-state to the north of the Wastes, known for its high quality mercenaries. Cross operates as a semi-democratic state, with a minority population of privileged voters and a larger majority of dis-enfranchised workers. Military service as a mercenary is the only way to earn citizenship and is compulsory for young adult citizens. The voters elect a council of eleven Prefects who rule the city, the Prefects then appoint two Archons who hold joint executive and military powers, Archons serve for two years, each staggered by a year, Archons can serve multiple terms, but never consecutively. '''Phoenix Couriers: '''Disparagingly called "Pidgeons" the Phoenix Couriers were an organisation of traveling messengers which, over the course of their history, transformed into an order of warriors with a large number of ablemen among their ranks, dedicated to safeguarding human settlements. A generation ago they were systematically wiped out, primarily by the ablephobic Lord Sheriff, and their assets seized '''Vakero Tribes: '''Nomadic extended family groups that roam the southern plains, Vakeros are famed for the skills as horse-breeders and riders. Vakero-bred horses are a much desired commodity, and Vakeros can often be found serving as mercenaries in other lands. Complex webs of marriage alliances tie the various tribes together so to attack one is to attack many. '''New Deseret: '''A theocratic state to the north of Cross. Though conservative and somewhat repressive New Deseret is an essentially decent place to live, so long as you convert to the state religion. '''The Principality of Horizon: '''Just touching the south-western extremes of the wastes is the Principality of Horizon. A constitutional democracy, the Prince of Horizon is the head of state, but most of the power resides with the popularly elected District Spokesmen of the Assembly. The Prince is the commander-in-chief of the Horizon Rangers, the Principality's standing army, and has limited power of veto over the Assembly. Technology For the majority of the population, technology sits somewhere around the 19th century. Gunpowder is rare and strictly controlled, semi-automatic and automatic weapons are the exclusive property of the elite. Small electric generators running on wind, solar or reclaimed fuels are not uncommon, though most small settlements are lucky to have one. Transport is mostly animal-powered wagons, drawn by oxen, horses or rhinox, motorised vehicles exist but only the very wealthy can afford to run them. Swords, spears and other melee weapons are the most common form of self-defence, and bows and crossbows are also in regular circulation. Ability Some people in the world are born with amazing powers called Abilities, those who possess these powers are called Ablemen, or Ables.. They can move objects or start fires with their mind, they can hear and see objects far away, the can fly or walk through walls, these powers usually begin to manifest around eight years of age, and are usually fully developed by puberty. There are some limits on what these powers can achieve *No teleportation *No creation of matter *No mind control (some emotional influencing is possible), a higher degree of control is attainable on animals *Mind reading is limited to surface level emotions and occasional very strong images Plots #Trade Day #*Trader caravan comes to Millet including the enigmatic Cruxan mercenary Greyson #*Set up ties between characters and NPCs #*Caravan departs, Greyson stays behind to meet his next client in Millet #Impact #*PCs notice something suspicious about Greyson #*PCs get sent on minor mission to find some lost livestock #*Fight against a scalecat, adopt a hawkhound? #*See travellers coming in the distance #*Return to the town for the arrival Drewan Mores #*Witness the attack, prevented from intervening by Old Whelen, revealing the extend of his Ability #*PC's sister/girlfriend is kidnapped by Mores #*Dying words from _______ #Departure #*The PCs, determined to save the sister, set off, following Mores #*Farewells to town, recieve gifts/inheritances